


Minor Incidentals

by aurons_fan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Between the ending of GPF and that scene at the end of episode 12, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: When the topic of money comes up in a relationship, it's best to know where you stand before mentioning a little thing like coaching fees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, writing Yuri!!! On Ice fic like a real person. 
> 
> Thanks R for going through this and helping me edit, even while I was changing the doc to ridic things. :) (Plus I know you'll never read this so bonus! jk jk)

After all the excitement of the Grand Prix Final, and all the decisions that were made at the end of it, there is still the simple fact that most of Victor’s worldly possessions are at Yu-topia. Including Makkachin. One could never forget him (especially after the trouble he put them all through).

So after Yuuri and Victor arrived back in Japan, and after Yuuri’s family invited the whole inn to celebrate in Yuuri’s win (to which Victor pronounces he still won’t kiss the silver medal; he’ll have to do with just their rings), and after Makkachin has showered them in kisses, it’s strangely quiet. 

It’s not like there aren’t things to do -- Yuuri can think of at least five right off the top of his head -- but all he wants to do is laze around with Victor, admiring their rings. But doing so in their own place would probably be nicer than… at his parents’ house. 

Victor lays on Yuuri’s bed with Makkachin beside him as Yuuri begins to pack. He probably doesn’t even need all this stuff. Between the boxes upon boxes of Victor memorabilia (Yuuri will make sure Victor never, ever sees those), and the old trophies he’s won, most of this will probably be left behind when he finally moves out. But the nostalgia factor is high. So for now, the silver GPF medal rests beside his other awards, but it’ll be joining him when he finally moves everything out.

Whenever that is. Sooner rather than later, he prays.

“Oi, Yuuri?” Yuuri doesn’t even turn from his cleaning, but lets out a hum to acknowledge he’s heard Victor. “I just had a crazy thought.”

Victor doesn’t say anything long enough that Yuuri puts down the binder he’s picked up to turn to him. “What is it?”

Victor beams, face half hidden by Makkachin’s fur. “Do you realize you’ve never paid me for my coaching fee?” Yuuri blinks, once, twice, and yet Victor is still smiling back at him with that silly grin. “ _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor says, edging dangerously close to a whine. “I can’t believe you’d  _ dare _ stiff me on the bill!”

When Victor doesn’t add anything, doesn’t make it obvious it’s a joke (which it has to be because, _Victor,_ _are you fucking serious_ ), Yuuri sighs and puts down his binder. He can feel Victor’s eyes on him as he walks over to his desk, grabbing a small notebook.

“Move over,” he says, mainly patting Makkachin on the side. The poodle whines but obliges, letting Yuuri sit next to Victor.

Victor somehow rolls half into Yuuri’s lap, grinning up at him. “I suppose you can pay me back in kisses,” Victor starts.

Yuuri cuts him off. “Let’s talk about  _ your _ bill. You didn’t think staying here or leaving your stuff here was  _ free _ , did you?” Yuuri gives a delicate shrug. It’s one that, if Victor didn’t know better, would be the picture of innocent.

“Yuuri…” Victor starts, moving to sit up. 

Yuuri ignores him, reading from the notepad. “Mari would like to begin and say that it’s not that she doesn’t love you like family, but it’s business.” Yuuri flips to the next page, resisting the urge to smirk when Victor’s face goes blank. “Payment totals of eight and a half months of renting a room here, plus use of the hot springs at least two times per visit, plus the animal down payment…”

Victor’s eyes go wide and he scrambles out of Yuuri’s lap. “Hey, wait a minute…!”

Yuuri continues, eyes never leaving the page. “Including the unlimited food package – Mari actually noted exactly how many pork bowls you ate. And you called  _ me _ a pig.” 

Yuuri finally looks over to Victor. Victor’s eyes widen. Yuuri’s face has a quiet intensity, one Victor hasn’t seen since Yuuri was about to take the ice for his final at the Grand Prix.

Yuuri is still talking about hospital costs for Makkachin and  _ food _ and  _ care _ when Victor puts a hand on his arm. “Yuuri,” he says, wincing a little. “Darling, I was just joking about the coaching fee.”

Yuuri holds his gaze for a long moment before smiling and putting down the notebook. “I know,” he says. 

Victor lets out a sigh and moves forward, head resting on Yuuri’s chest. “You frighten me sometimes, you know?”

“Besides,” Yuuri says. It sounds more like he’s continuing as opposed to moving to a different topic. Victor pauses. “When we get married, our money will go into a joint bank account, right? So it wouldn’t make sense for  _ me _ to pay  _ you _ back. On the other hand, paying back my family’s inn isn’t money between us so—”

Victor moves a hand up, covering Yuuri’s mouth. “Babe,” he says. Yuuri glances at him over his glasses.

They’re quiet for a bit, staring at each other, before Yuuri’s expression breaks into a grin. It’s more innocent this time; maybe he’s not about to pull out some more receipts. “I’m  _ kidding _ ,” he said. “Mari’s not. She left a bill on my desk for when we got back. I know my parents don’t mind, but we should  _ probably _ move out as quickly as we can so we don’t have to pay it.”

Victor rolls his eyes, reaching for the notepad. “Just how much do I owe your family?”

Yuuri hands the notebook over. Victor scans the totals, eyes widening with each line.

“Erm,” Victor says, glancing over to Makkachin, the most  _ expensive dog in the universe _ , apparently. Makkachin just barks, and nuzzles his head into Yuuri’s lap. “Maybe I can help you pack.”

Yuuri has already hopped off the bed, heading towards his closet. “Where shall we go? I hear Paris is lovely this time of year.”

Makkachin whines, but Victor moves towards Yuuri. “Paris might be nicer for a honeymoon,” Victor says, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Besides, I’ve spent so much time in your country. Why don’t we visit mine?”

Yuuri goes quiet, and leans his head back against Victor’s chest. “That sounds nice,” he says. Victor smiles. “As long as you don’t charge me for staying with you.”

Victor grumbles so loudly that Yuuri is pretty sure the whole inn can hear them, but he’s not complaining when Victor pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
